In the optical fiber art, lightguide fibers are used in optical transmission systems wherein the fibers are connected end-to-end to transfer light therebetween. The fibers usually are terminated in connectors which center the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The connectors are coupled together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end.
Optical fiber connectors often include a connector body, a forwardly projecting ferrule of ceramic or other rigid material, and a connecting member for coupling the connector to a complementary connector. The fiber projects slightly from the distal end of the ferrule when manufactured.
Signal loss can be encountered because light is lost if the end faces of the connected fibers are separated at a gap or because light diverges as it radiates from one or both of the fibers. Consequently, it has become conventional and necessary to polish the end faces of the fibers which protrude beyond the connector ferrules after manufacture and prior to incorporation of the connectors into an optical fiber transmission system.
The fiber ends can be polished with precision by precise machines in manufacturing environments. However, there is a considerable need for polishing fibers in the field for installation, replacement or repair purposes, i.e., hand tools for field technicians. There are few such polishing tools available. Examples of such hand tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,776, to Weaver, Jr., dated Sep. 10, 1985, and 4,776,136 to Abendschein et al., dated Oct. 11, 1988. The tools shown in both of these patents are designed to polish the end face of a single fiber encapsulated in a fiber optic connector which is held by the tool. Both tools include resilient means to bias the fiber optic connector and the end face of the fiber forwardly toward an appropriate polishing surface. Since the tools are designed to hold a single connector and its fiber, it can be understood that when coupling a pair of fiber sections end-to-end, the polishing procedure must be repeated at least twice.
It would be desirable to provide a tool which can polish at least a pair of fibers simultaneously, but problems are encountered in applying resilient forces to the held connectors/fibers. Since the tool is moved over a polishing surface, if independent resilient means were provided for the two fibers, nonuniform polishing of the fiber ends would result. This invention is directed to solving such problems and satisfying a need for a hand polishing tool which accommodates at least a pair of fiber optic connectors and their fibers, with a single resilient means operatively associated with both fibers.